Inuaysha and The New Boy,Watsaru
by Dark Tipper
Summary: Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:Guided by Wind  
  
Sisshomyru drew tensaiga. "This sword....A healing sword.....Useless to me.." He sheated it. "I need tetseiga..." He turned around and started to walk down the path. "Lord Sisshomyru,where are we going?" "I don't know..." Jokken raised a brow. "You don't know? That is very unusual." Sisshomyru stopped and turned to him. "Don't question me Jokken,I can sense that you are..." Jokken immediatley dropped to all fours. "I-I'm s-s-so v-very sorry L-L-Lord S-S- Sisshomyru,I-I will not question y-you again!"Sishomyru turned away and continued. Jokken looked up and noticed Sisshomyru was walking away. He scrambled to his feet and raced after him. "Lord Sisshomyru,how do you not know where you are going?" "The wind is guiding me against my will,there is nothing I can do about it...." Jokken practically yelled,but Sisshomyru smacked him and continued.  
  
Inuyasha leaned back against the wall. "Damn,figures..." He looked over at Songo and Kagome,both severely injured. "Inuyasha,don't you think you should be helping me,help them?" Inuyasha got up and walked over to them. "I'm no doctor,this is a first f-" "Then nevermind." THUD! Inuyasha fell over and got up quickly. "FIRST YOU ASKED AND NOW YOU DON'T EVEN WANT AN OUNCE OF MY HELP?!" Meroku picked up his staff and smacked Inuyasha attop the head. "Quiet,you'll wake Keelala and Chippo." Inuyasha practically went purple. "THAT'S COMPLETELY BUL-" SMACK! "THAT WAS TO" SMACK! "STOP THAT OR I'LL-" SMACK! "L-lisen you,I'll hurt you so bad doc please help me I think my skull is bashed in Kikyo..." Thud. "Tsk,tsk,tsk... Out cold. Oh,well." A finger tapped Meroku's shoulder and Meroku grabbed and flipped Chippo. He stared at him in complete shock. "S-S-Sorry Chippo,Chippo?" Chippo was out cold. "Oh,man.."  
  
Several hours later Inuyasha woke up rubbing his head. "Ugh,what hit me?" He heard growling. "What's that-eh...?" Chippo was biting on Meroku like a chew toy. "And this is going on because...?" "I flipped Chippo across the room and knocked him out. He woke up and started attacking me. I started running around yelling,'GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!' For thirty minutes and got tired. So,here I am now,teeth marks all over me and not yet bleeding." Inuyasha bapped Chippo across the head knocking him out. "Better?" "Yes th-" BAP! "Hey,what was that for?!" "For knocking me out." BAP! "And that one was because I hate you." Meroku grumbled something under his breath and went outside. "OH,SHIT!" He ran back in saying,"OH SHIT,OH SHI-I-IIIIIIT!" "I know. Sisshomyru is here. "And Noraku!" Inuyasha froze. "What?" "And Noraku! He's here as well!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Then it's impossible." Meroku paced back and forth. "I have an idea,it's just crazy enough to work." [Five minutes later] "And that's the plan." Inuyasha nodded. "Ok,let's go,3.." "2..." "1...." "GO!" They both charged out battle ready. Inuyasha drew tetseiga and swinged at Sisshomyru. Meroku called upon his wind-tunnel,and worked for once. {No bugs?} He thought. He stiffend and turned around. "INUYASHA,IT'S A TRAP!" To late. Inuyasha was struck by lightning and hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Sisshomyru sunk his claws deep into Inuyasha's back,making a large hole. "AGH!" Inuyasha yelled. "Ashen Salts!" A spray of salts came out of nowhere and burned Sisshomyru. "Who's there.....?" "Spirit Ward!" Seven pieces of paper came out and exploded in Sisshomyru's face. "Who's out there.....?" "Energy Sroll!" A burst of energy blasted Sisshomyru across the area. He felt a great pain and he looked down at his leg. It was blown off. "Ugh,damn..." He stumbled up,jumped,and dissapeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Noraku's Son.  
  
Inuyasha got up,but stumbled forward onto one knee sticking tetseiga in the ground. "So this is Inuyasha,pitifull..." A young boy droped from the trees. "Some great fighter you are. I took that demon down with ease." He moved closer,and suddenly four blasts came out of the ground. The boy merely gestured his hand and they were sent back. Inuyasha was sent flying and landed infront of Meroku. "Who are you?" "I'm a half breed like Inuyasha there,sent by someone you know already to get tetseiga,and the jewel shards." Meroku thought for a moment and finally said,"Naroku sent you?" "Not only sent me,created me." Meroku got up and stood infront of Inuyasha. He slowly started to take off the beeds,but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomache. The boy had punched him in the stomache. It knocked all of Meroku's breath out of his lungs. "I do not see why my dad fears both of you." {Father? What does he mean? Did he....can't be..} "IRON REAVER!" The boy was slashed across the stomache 5 times,but it didn't harm him. He finally landed with a boom,leaving a crater where he was. The boy got up but fell to one knee holding his stomache,and,actually,began to cry. Inuyasha picked up tetseiga and sheathed it. "What a cry-baby. This kid actually managed to knock you down?" Kagome came out of the hut when she heard the boy crying. "INUYASHA! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!?" She rushed over to the boy and helped him back to his feet. He laughed evilishly suddenly and flipped her straight at Inuyasha. She landed on Inuyasha and slowly got to her feet. She took out her longbow and an arrow and aimed it at the boy. She pulled it back and yelled,"SACRED ARROW!" She launched it and it hurtled tward the boy. He immediately grabbed the arrow out of thin air,dispelling the holy aura and cracked it in-half. "I've been spying on you for years Inuyasha,EAT THIS! IRON REAVER,SOUL STEALER!!!!" Inuyasha backed up in surprise and raised tetseiga.  
  
The five slashes hit tetseiga and it rang. "Now,DIE!" He downslashed and made contact with the boys neck,but it shattered. "WHAT?!" The boy laughed and yelled,"BLOOD CLAW SLASHES!" He clawed Inuyasha spilling his blood on the boy's claws. He raised both of his hands and started going into a flury of slashes. Meroku took this chance and,"SPIRIT WARD!" Seven pieces of paper ca,me out of his robes and exploded in the boys face,but also knocking back Inuyasha. The boy flew back farther than Inuyasha and landed against a tree,knocking it down. The boy got up un-scathed. "Is that all you have?" The boy stiffened and then said. "Yes dad,I will return immediately." He looked at them. "We'll settle this later,Inuyasha." The boy jumped into the tress and dissapeared in a shroud of leaves. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: He returns.  
  
Inuyasha grits his teeth as Kagome wraps a bandage around his waist. "YOUCH!" "Don't be such a baby,Inuyasha,I'm being as gentle as I can." "Then be- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!" Birds fly up from the trees. Suddenly,the house is blown away and Kagome is sent flying. "KAGOME!" INuyasha hurtles after her but his ankles are caught by something and he drops. He looks behind and sees the same boy,accompanied by Naroku. "This is my sun,Ordinator. The mother is Kikyo." "WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He un-sheathes what's left of tetseiga and looks at the blade. "Oh yeah,broken......."Ordinator takes the remains out of his hands and throws it to Noraku."DIE,INUYASHA!" Ordinator takes out a gothic-looking katana and slashes open Inuyasha's face. He yelled in pain as he hit the ground. "SACRED ARROW!" An arrow came from behind and hit the unsuspecting Ordinator between the eyes. His eyes widend and he's thrown back against a tree.  
  
Kagome grins evily and falls down onto her knees.Miroku rushes over to help Kagome. "Are you alright,Lady Kagome?" "F-fine.." Inuyasha gets up,but he's different. "Is that all you have,Ordinator?" His fangs are bigger,his eyes are blood red,and he has purple streaks across his cheeks,three on both sides. "NOW,DIE!" Ordinator backs up,turns,and starts to run. "COME BACK HERE!" Inuyasha gives chase after him. "DIE!" Inuyasha jumps over him and slashes the top of his head with his claws. The boy falls over forward,face in the dirt,but gets up. "I thought your demon form was better than that. ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU TRUE DEMON POWER!" "INUYASHA! HE HAS FIVE SACRED JEWEL SHARDS! ONE IN HIS HEAD,2 IN HIS SCHEST,AND ONE HIS LEFT AND RIGHT ARM!" 'Norak has him loaded.This shouldn't be easy to do,his skin is unbreakable.' "GAAAAAAAAH!" An explosion occured behind Inuyasha and the boy was sent flying. "What the..?" Another boy came out from the trees and stood infront of Inuyasha. "Run,now,you can't harm him!" He took off his gauntlet. "WIND TUNNEL!" There was a black hole in his hand and he started to suck Ordinator inside. "Now,agh,RUN! ALL OF YOU!" Miroku stared in amazement. "How do you hav a win-" "I SAID RUN!" Miroku paused,then got up and grabbed Chippo and Kilala. "INUYASHA,GET SONGO!" Yelled Kagome. Inuyasha jumped pver to Songo and threw her over his shoulder. "MIROKU,KAGOME,COME ON!" Kagome stood up and ran off with Inuyasha.The boy put his gauntlet back on and joined Inuyasha and the others. Kagome tripped over a rock and the boy helped her back up. "HE'S GAINING!" Inuyasha looked behind him and saw Ordinator running after them. Inuyasha turned and charged at him on a colision course. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. The boy and Miroku held Kagome back as Inuyasha carged after him. They collided and Inuyasha was sent flying past them. "OK,TIME TO RUN!" MIroku swept past Inuyasha. The boy proped Inuaysha up on his back and ran off. Kagome was trying to keep up,but her leg was still hurting and she was slow. Miroku noticed the straggling Kagome and rushed to help her. He proped her up on his back and swept off. The boy felt somewthing wet on the back of his shirt and looked behind. Inuyasha was bleeding severly.The boy's eyes widened and he kept running. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Sainger and Drainger,owners of the Thieves Caves.  
  
They finally stopped. "You there,who are you?" "I'm no-one of consiquence. Your friend here is bleeding badly." The boy took of his shirt and tore it into long shreds. "These should double as bandages,they're made of linen." He wrapped them around Inuyasha's wound,but it bled through,just a little. The boy lit a candle and showed the surroundings. "This is the cave I've lived in since is was five. This candle has a circle of protection spell cast on it. So,if they do manage to find us,which is not likely,they will not be able to enter unless the candle burns out,which it never will,for it is everlasting." Miroku looked at the boy. "How old are you?" "I'm eleven,and if you must know,Noraku gave me this wind-tunnel when I was nine,when I was brave enough to stand against him." Miroku looked over at Kagome,who was siting next to Inuyasha. "Is there any other way out of here?" The boy pointed to a trap door. "There. It leads to the Thieves Caves." "How can we know to trust you?" Questioned Miroku. "Well,you have no other choice.." Miroku nodded in agreement. "How long will we be able to stay there?" "As long as the leaders say." "Who are the leaders?" Kagome asked. "Well,you'll find out once you meet them now,wont you?" Kagome was getting frustrated. "JUST TELL US WHO THEY ARE!" "I can't,and if you don't keep it down they'll find us." Kagome was twitching her eyebrow,not a good sighn. A sudden firey background appeared behind her. "TELL US NOW!" Miroku took the firey background off and threw it in the fire. "Thanks,Miroku." "Don't mention it." Kagome looked over at the trapdoor. "Fine,I'm going." She tried to open it but it was locked. "This,thing,wont,OPEN!" She huffed between pulls. The boy took out a key and unlocked it. Kagome was thrown back as it opened. She slapped the kid who was thrown against the wall. Her jow dropped and she went wide-eyed. The kid got up and dusted himself off,unscathed. "REALLY un-necessary,Kagome..." He jumped down the trap door. Miroku followed after. He came back and garbbed Kagome by the ankels and pulled her down.  
  
Miroku watched everyone as they passed him. "Is this place an underground city?" "Your powers of stating the obvious are exceptioan,Miroku.." Taunted the boy. Miroku was growing weary of the boy. "We're here.." Said the boy. "Hey,WAIT UP!" It was Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!" Cried Kagome she ran over to him and squeezed him. Inuyasha yelled out. Kagome let go of him. "That hurt,alot.." He put his arm around his stomache. He continued on. Miroku finally began again when they reached him. The boy opened a door into a splendid room. There was gold,silver,jewels,every treasure you could immagine. Then it hit her. 'There are twelve jewel shards here...' She looked over to the throne. It was those two boys. They each had six. One in each arm,one in each leg,and one in their head and chest. They were merely boys,both wearing a mask. "Ah,Watsaru,we see," "You have brought us guests." They both spoke after each other,like they could read eachothers minds. "Yes,I have,Sainger,and Drainger. They seek shelter." "Well,what do,""They have to offer us?" Kagome thought. She had to think of something. Then it dawned on her,they had NOTHING to offer them. Miroku reached into Kagome's pouch and took out two jewel shards. "These," He announced,"One for both of you." They took them. "Ah yes,a worthy,""Toll,we thank you,""Very much." They inserted them into their necks. "As long,""As they wish to stay,""Is up to them." Watsaru nodded. He turned to them. "That is very rare,only honored guests can stay as long as they like." "Than we must be honored." Smerked Inuyasha. Kagome inspected them. "They're fox demons." The two almost fell over. "She is right,""We are,fox demons,""Allow us,""To show you." They both took off their masks to reveal fox-like faces. They had orange fur,and white-tipped tails. Drainger threw Miroku a stone. "If you ever need us,""Speak into this." Miroku nodded. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: If I had super-wepon....Which I do.  
  
Kagome woke up to a banging noise. She nudged Inuyasha and he woke up. "Inuyasha,get up,I hear something!" "Kagome... I can't...." Kagome became worried. "Why not...?" "Because..." She started to get teary eyed. "You're on my hair..." She looked down. She was kneeling on his hair. "Oops,sorry." She got off of his hair. "I heard a bang,what do you think it was?" Inuyasha got up and sniffed around. "I smell the sent of a dead man.." He said. He opened the doors of the sweet. A sword came rushing past him. The place was in chaos,and by the look of things,the thieves were loosing badly. He jumped into the action. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He slashed into one of the enmys bodys. It them poofed into dust. "Kagura's Dance of the Dead.." "WIND-TUNNEL!" "MIROKU,NOT,WHAT?!" The boy had take his gauntlet off. The zombied were sucked into his hand and he quickly put it back on. "KID,WHATCH OUT!" He turned his head and saw a samurai sword slash him in the back. He fell forward,eyes empty,devoid of life. "KID! BLOOD CLAW SLASHES!" He cut into himself and slashed the zombie in three seperate pieces. He picked Watsaru up and ran to Kagome. "TEND TO HSI WOUNDS AS MUCH AS YOU CAN,THE RES OF THESE GUY ARE MINE!" "SAHKEHATEN,""KEEYOKIN!" The two leaders were in the battle as well. They both drew their katanas and made a major slash. It split the ground in half,the zombies falling into the crevis. Inuyasha watched in horror. They weren't the timid youngsters anymore. They were blood-thirsty savages. "DIE,YOU BASTARDS!" They both yelled. They showed no mercy. They were wicked fast and damn near impossible to see. They and Inuyasha were the onyl ones left standing. They out their slashed masks back on and sheahed their katanas. "Well,that was,""An energetic experiance." "Hahahahaha.." Laughed a female voice. A woman emerged. "Who are you,""Winch?" She laughed. "I am Kagura the Wind Sorceress." She spread out her fan. "And this,I suppose,is good-bye." She waved it at them saying,"Dance,of the Dragon." It sent them flying in two directions. They fell out of the walls of the caves. "She is,""Quite formidable,""My brother.." They both rose andunsheathed their katans and waved them at her saying,"Shadowless Double- Strike." They both dissapeared. Kagura was apparently surprised by this. She looked around for them. Two flashes of light passed infront of her and her robes were cut in three pieces in the front. They both appeared infron of her and clashed their katanas together. They were surrounded by light and merged into one. They sturck her and she was sent flying through the roof and out of the caves,screaming. She fell back through afte a moment and got up,slowly. She was cut about fifty times. She threw up a feather and it expanded. She hopped on it and floated off. Inuyasha's brain was in limbo. They both were again surrounded by light and they seperated. 


End file.
